1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of trailers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a trailer for transporting and storage of recreational vehicles, such as three and four-wheeled motorcycle-type recreational vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art is replete with trailers for transporting various types of vehicles and goods. However, in recent years the popularity of off-the-road recreational vehicles, such as three and four-wheeled motorcycle-type vehicles, has become more widespread. As a result of the popularity of such vehicles, and their use in remote areas, a need has developed for a trailer capable of not only transporting a plurality of such recreational vehicles, but which is also capable of storing such vehicles when the vehicles are not in use to prevent unauthorized use or theft of such vehicles. However, it is desirable that such a trailer for transporting and storage of multi-wheeled recreational vehicles does not place an undue burden on the driver of the towing vehicle, while permitting the driver to readily load and unload the multi-wheeled recreational vehicles without endangering the user of the trailer or damaging the vehicles during the loading, unloading, and transportation of such vehicles. It is to such a trailer that the subject invention is directed.